1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to display apparatuses, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of performing a dual mirroring function and a dual displaying function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses have been recently replaced by thin flat panel display apparatuses that are portable. Display apparatuses capable of performing a mirroring function by external light reflection together with a display function have been recently proposed.